En los latidos de tu corazón
by Mafe Iris
Summary: Mavis Vermilion acaba de perder a su hermana menor, Zera Vermilion, en un accidente y toma la decisión de que su hermana sea donante de órganos, principalmente su corazón. Zeref Dragneel está pasando por un mal sabor de boca dentro de su matrimonio y sabe que en cualquier momento el amor terminará y quedará solo. ¿Podrán estas dos corazones perdidos encontrar el amor entre ellos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 ** _Mavis._**

Es increíble como la vida es un abrir y cerrar de ojos, definitivamente nada está escrito y hoy mismo lo he comprobado. Mi pequeña hermana Zera, mi hada favorita, perdió su vida en un accidente que aún no logro entender, tan solo tenía 20 años. Le quedaba mucho por qué vivir.

Y ahora estoy en blanco, no puedo leer el papel que tengo en frente, sé que estoy en la clínica y debo continuar con mis deberes, pero mi mente no funciona. Estoy sola, no queda nada en esta vida, mi corazón dejó de latir en el momento que la perdí. Recupero un poco mi compostura y firmo el papel de autorización y salgo de la sala donde me encontraba y simplemente me dirigí a mi trabajo como enfermera.

A partir de ahora mi hermana se convierte en ángel. En un hada En una donante de órganos. Y su corazón es el primero en su lista.

* * *

 **Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sus personajes son autores de Mashima-sensei.**

 **Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes para escribir esta increíble historia de mi autoría.**

 **Nota 2: Este es mi primer libro que escribo. Así que ustedes dirán que tal me quedé.**

 **Depende de ustedes de que la historia sea pequeña (cinco capítulos) o corta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, esto es tan solo el prólogo, queda mucho por contar!**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**_Mavis._**

Ya hace siete semanas que no estoy con ella. Como extraño a mí hermana, aún no lo tenía guardar de sus cosas, es imposible. Pero debo continuar con mi vida, así que este duelo jamás se irá de mi corazón. Me dirijo a la clínica donde trabajo, Fairy Tail es la mejor clínica cardiovascular, que es especialidad pero también tiene otras necesidades, y es la mejor clínica del país y es donde ejerzo mi profesión como enfermera jefe del departamento de cardiología. El día de hoy conocerá un paciente que espera pronto por su trasplante de corazón, pero antes de eso debo presentarme: Me llamo Mavis, tengo 30 años, soltera, vivo sola, bueno, no tengo todo, solo tengo un pequeño gato o más bien un pequeño emperador, soy pequeño en estatura pero eso no me impide estar en la mejor de las enfermeras, ojos verdes esmeralda y sin un corazón, dejó de latir cuando recibí la noticia de la muerte de mi hermana. Ella estaba en la universidad, estudiante de literatura inglesa y durante un cambio de clases, ella se dirigió a su próximo salón, sin embardo resbaló justo en la escalera y cayó, fue un golpe fatal en su cráneo que al parecer afectó su médula espinal, para cuando llegaron los paramédicos era demasiado tarde para ella, por eso tomé la decisión de que el mar donante de órganos, que ella también lo quería, que lo hacía más pronto para salvar vidas y que lo lograba, que salvó a un anciano con su riñón, una mujer, madre de tres niños, con un pulmón izquierdo, un elemento alcohólico con su hígado y próximo a un paciente que requiere de su corazón, al parecer es compatible y pronto es su cirugía, se que va ser difícil, pero debo ser fuerte, que mi hermana estará bien,

Es una hermosa mañana y entra en la clínica para empezar a trabajar, me dirijo a mi despacho y me alisto, mientras que mi cronograma del día de hoy, es Lunes, inicio de semana y no estoy lista para entregar el corazón de mi hermana, no podré lograrlo, se acumularán lágrimas en los ojos pero sí se distinguirán cuando yo vea que Jellal entra a mi oficina.

-Buenas días, Mavis -Saluda Jellal.

-Buenos días, doctor Fernándes.

-¿Lista para recibir a tu paciente? -Dice él con optimismo, al parecer esta de humor el día de hoy.

-Solo dame un minuto -Pido.

En ese momento Jellal me mira con preocupación y se acerca a mí y me abraza, solo eso, no hay palabras, solo una muestra de cariño.

-Estoy bien, debo ser fuerte.

-Si no quieres estar lo entendé.

-No, pedí estar en este caso. Después de todo se trata del corazón de mi hermana.

No dice nada más y nos dirigimos a una habitación bastante grande y lujosa -aquellas habitaciones son sólo para pacientes con una capacidad económica increíble - me pregunto quien será el señor quien tendrá el corazón de Zera, mi hermana.

Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación veo aún un adulto parado justo en la ventana es alto con cabellera... ¿rosada? Lo veo bastante sano como para requerir un trasplante y justo en ese momento nos presta atención a mí y al doctor Fernándes.

-Buenos días, Natsu. ¿Cómo estás? -Dice Jellal.

-Buenos días, Jellal. Estoy bien, sólo emocionado por recibir noticias y ver a mi chica sana -Dice Natsu con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mavis, este es Natsu Dragneel, es profesor de la clase de astrofísica y su novia es quién recibió el trasplante y Natsu, esta señorita se llama Mavis Vermilion, es la enfermera jefe del departamento de cardiología y hermana de la donante -Habla Jellal mientras nos presentamos y Natsu y yo nos damos la mano una manera de saludo cordial.

-Mavis, estoy muy agradecido por lo que tú y tu hermana han hecho por mi mujer. Hay que perder un poco el tiempo para amar a alguien, no hay nadie en el amor de mi vida, es de admirar lo que han hecho al tomar la decisión sobre el tema de donante de órganos -Agradecer a Natsu y quiero llorar -Una Vez más, muchas gracias -Dice Natsu con esa sonrisa que lo hace único.

-Es difícil que mi hermana no está, pero poco a poco el dolor sana y se que ella está cuidando de todos aquellos que tienen sus órganos, en especial tu chica. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? -Digo mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a una paciente.

-Ella está en el baño -Dice Natsu tratando de controlar su risa y no lo logra y estalla en risas yo no encuentro coherencia de lo que sucede. Miro a Jellal a ver que ocurre y simplemente se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

-¿De que te ríes, Dragneel? -Dice una chica rubia, muy joven, algo malhumorada al ver su novio riéndose.

-Nada, Luce, lo juro -

-¿Te parece gracioso que tu novia tuviera una emergencia del número dos? -Dice ella totalmente colorada.

Su novio nuevamente estalla en risas y es todo un escándalo, quizás esté incomodando las demás habitaciones vecinas. Ella no lo soporta más y trata darle una patada, pero no lo logra, está demasiado débil. Cuando el logra calmarse la lleva a la cama y la acomoda, ella no dice nada, simplemente se deja hacer eso mientras lo mira con mucho amor.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. -Dice Jellal y empieza hablar nuevamente .

-Mavis, ella es Lucy Heartfilia es -Pero es interrumpido por Natsu.

-Lucy Dragneel, doc, es Lucy Dragneel -

-¡Natsu! -Exclama Lucy.

-Ay Dios, como decía, Lucy es la paciente que requiere del trasplante de corazón - Miro a Jellal sin poder creerlo, es decir, es muy joven o al menos lo aparenta ser.

-Hola, Lucy. Soy la enfermera Mavis y estaré a tus cuidados -Me presento ante ella.

-Soy Lucy, encantada de conocerte. Sé quién eres, tu hermana está por salvarme la vida y te lo agradezco mucho, son mis ángeles -Dice Lucy con gratitud y eso me llena de paz y sonrío por primera vez en lo que parecen ser años, siglos.

Para cuando quiero revisar el historial médico de Lucy entra un sujeto de cabellera negra y posa sus ojos en mí y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Ya era hora, Zeref -Dice Natsu.

Zeref, su nombre es Zeref y un pequeño latido acabo de sentir.

* * *

 **Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sus personajes son autoría de Mashima-sensei.**

 **Yo solamente tomé prestado sus personajes para escribir esta increíble historia de mi autoría.**

 **Nota 2: Este es mi primer fic que escribo. Así que ustedes dirán que tal me quedó.**

 **Depende de ustedes de que la historia sea pequeña o corta.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, esto es tan solo el primer capítulo, queda mucho por contar!**


End file.
